


被被极化贺文

by UzamiIsuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzamiIsuge/pseuds/UzamiIsuge





	被被极化贺文

“...修行的报告就是这样，我先告退了。”

大俱利在门外听着修行归来的山姥切向审神者报告修行途中的事，听到这一句后，纸门被拉开，他这四天朝思暮念的刃走了出来。

“我回来了，广光。”

原来他笑起来是这样的，大俱利看着眼前变化得快要让人认不出的山姥切。标志性的白布被摘下，露出了耀眼的金发，眼神不再躲闪着他人，而是充满自信地看

“欢迎回来，你变强了。"大俱利将恋刃拥入怀中，感受着熟悉又有点陌生的气息....我想你了。”

“嗯，我回来了。这样，我就有和你站在一起的实力了。”金发的打刀回拥着他的恋刃。他的思念和大俱利比起来有过之而无不及，修行旅途,对本丸的时间来说仅是四天，但对于去修行的刀来说，是数年甚至数十年。

当然早已极化归来的大俱利清楚地知道这一点，所以他紧紧地拥抱着自己的恋刃。

...广.光，我想要你。”山姥切在大俱利的耳边呢喃,轻柔得像是他们无数次情事中的爱语。

大俱利向来是行动多于言语,他的国广想要，那他就给，但不是在审神者的书房门口。所以他拉着山姥切的手,像以前他们还在-一个部队、出阵回来时一样，一起回房间，掩上门，重逢的两刃疯狂地亲吻着对方。

与其说是亲吻，还不如说是在啃噬着对方的唇舌，舌尖熟练地在齿间追逐交缠，交换着彼此的气息。

山姥切推着大俱利让他躺到地上，跨坐在他的腿间，卸下了和之前的衣服不同肩甲，出阵服的变化不大，卸下肩甲后，大俱利便熟练地帮他脱下了其他衣物，在这个过程中，他的衣服也被身上的刃熟练地脱下。脱下的衣服被随意地扔在一旁，仿佛是要确认一般，大俱利贪婪地抚摸着山姥切白皙的肌肤，唇舌和双手在他的身上游走，留下一个个殷红的印记。

“停下，我来。”山姥切推开了大俱利想将他按在身下的手，保持着跨坐的姿势,一手抚慰着大俱利挺立的前端，一手伸到自己的后方因太久没使用而过分紧缩的地方。本来就很久没有使用，加上缺少扩张，忙活半天，山姥切只塞进了一根手指，强忍着久违的被斯裂的痛楚和干涩,他咬着牙试图伸进第二根手指。

....你这样会受伤的。”大俱利叹息一声，把他扩张的手拽出来，和自己的手指一起逐根舔湿，然后轻吻着他颤抖的睫毛，温柔地用手指侵入那个地方，按揉着紧缩的肠壁，让它放松下来。

......鸣一-”被恋刃以熟悉的方式挑逗，山姥切只能软软地摊在对方怀里，握着对方性器的手也只是松松地握着。灼热的吐息喷在大俱利颈间，他不由得坐得直一点，来支撑山姥切的重量。

山姥切伸手抓着大俱利的肩膀，另一只手将他的欲望往正在被扩张的地方送。

......够了，我不会被弄坏的,进来。”

理智的弦被彻底挑断，大俱利将手指退出山姥切体内，等待已久的挺立撞开了抗拒的内壁，直奔那个让他欲罢不能的点。

“哈啊..广光、全部...进来了 吗?"山姥切配合着大俱利的动作往下坐，将整根性器吞入，强烈的刺激让他只能环住恋刃的脖颈喘息。

“嗯。”大俱利掐着他的腰，如他所愿地进出，重重的撞击着他的敏感点，让他在汹涌的快感中失去理智。

“...哈啊、广光，我，是谁?”山姥切突然捧着大俱利的脸，说出了这句话。

大俱利抚.上他的手，一边更用力地索取，一边一字一顿地说:“国广，山姥切国广”

“...你肯定也看了我送回来的信了吧?"山姥切被剧烈的动作激得剧烈地喘气，但思维却出奇地冷静:“很可笑吧?这个名字只是人类擅自编造的流言，既不属于我，也不属于本科。”

大俱利停下动作，沉默地拂去了山姥切的泪水。

“ ...没事的，我已经看开了。”他看着那双令人沉醉的金瞳:"我是山姥切国广，是国广的杰作，仅存在于此的山姥切国广。”

“我知道的，国广就只是国广。”

得到了恋刃的回应，山姥切笑了，笑得魅惑众生，他将发软的双腿折叠，跪坐在大俱利两侧。按着他的肩膀，山姥切自己在他身上起伏，将侵入的性器吞得更进。

“广光，叫我的名字。”“国广。”

山姥切环住大俱利的脖子，吻上微肿的双唇，近乎偏执地啃咬着。

大俱利抱着他，将他按在身下，以最平常、最熟悉的姿势回应索取他的恋刃。

肉刃破开缠绵的内壁，一次次撞击着同一个地方。快感顺着脊背而上，意识逐渐模糊，只想紧紧地拥着眼前的恋刃，索取更多的快感。

在内壁的反复紧缩下，大俱利低喘着将精华注入了他的体内。山姥切也被突如其来的热流激得释放了出来。

“..国广。”“嗯。”

“嗯。”

“我在这里，只要你想，要我叫你多少遍都可以。”

“嗯，广光。”


End file.
